Conversations Over Coffee
by Dru
Summary: Gwen and Ianto have a discussion about Jack and Ianto's relationship.


Characters, Pairing: Ianto, Gwen, Jack, mentions of Jack/Owen, Jack/Ianto, and Jack/Tosh

WARNINGS/Authors Note: Might annoy fans of Jack/Ianto OTP 4 EVA if they lean towards Jack never loving anyone else before or after Ianto and people who hate Slutty!Jack. Set season 2, before Reset.

---

It was a slow day for the Rift. No alerts, not so much as a hint of aliens invading the Earth.

So it was no surprise that Jack was restless, and looking for something to get into.

Ianto glanced up from the computer where he was browsing eBay for aliens artifacts...and maybe checking his own bids when no one was looking, and watched Jack jog over to his coat and throw it on, barely pausing as he headed for the door.

"Owen called in sick! I think he's faking it, he didn't sound that bad. I'm gonna go over there and see if he's really sick. And if he is," Jack flashed Ianto a playful leer and waggled his eyebrows. "I'll be nice and 'nurse' him back to health! Then I'll go 'nurse' Tosh back to health too, since she's actually sick."

"You are aware that Magic Healing Cock, is made fun of on the internet, because it doesn't actually work like that, right?" Ianto asked mildly, looking back at the screen, and placed a bid on a Ketorian Fire Blaster that someone was selling.

"Does too! Remember when I cured your sinus infection?"

"That was the large amount of drugs Owen gave me."

"...and my cock."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sir. I'll call you if aliens invade."

Jack beamed and disappeared in a dramatic swirl of his coat.

Gwen scowled at Jack's back, and got up from her desk and sat on the edge of Tosh's desk where Ianto was working. "Ianto? Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Ianto blinked at Gwen. "Um. Yes? Why do you ask?"

"What just happened! I can't believe Jack would do that! And rub it in your face like that!"

"What are you talking about, Gwen?" Ianto asked shaking his head. He stood up and gestured over to the coffee station. "Coffee? Maybe a bit of caffeine will make this conversation make a bit more sense."

Gwen followed Ianto, biting her lip as Ianto worked his magic on the espresso machine. "Ianto, you know what I mean! He was talking about having sex with Owen and Tosh right in front of you!"

"...so?"

"You two are dating!"

"Yes? What does that matter?" Ianto asked handing Gwen a steaming latte.

"Ianto, sweetheart you don't have to pretend to be strong for me. I'm here for you. You can talk to me." Gwen send gently, putting down her mug so she could hold and pet Ianto's hand.

Ianto gently extracted his hand from Gwen's and started making his own coffee. "Gwen, honestly, I'm not upset. He's....he's _Jack_. If I broke down and sobbed ever time he flirted or shagged someone, I'd never get anything done, and I'd die of dehydration. I knew what he was like long before I ever started sleeping with him. Hell, I knew before I even met him, everyone in Torchwood had heard about Jack. It doesn't bother me. And it's be a bit hypocritical to throw a fit, since he's not the only one having sex with other people."

Gwen, who'd been taking a sip of her coffee, started to choke and sputter.

Ianto patted her back lightly. "Easy. Our medic is out sick remember? Bad time to go and inhale your coffee on me."

"You! Ianto! What do you mean you sleep with other people?!"

"Jack and I have a open relationship. He can shag who he wants, I can shag who I want." Ianto sighed and turned and leaned against the counter. "Gwen, Jack is over 100 years old. I'm not the first person he's loved, and I won't be the last. I care about him, I might even love him. And I know he cares about me too. But this isn't some fairy tale romance. I'm not Princess Buttercup, and he's not my Wesley. We're not going to live happily ever after. This is Torchwood, and I'm going to die young. Even if I had stayed out of the field and never left the archives, I could still be killed by a random alien artifact. And even if a miracle happens and I have a long healthy life and die a little old man at home in my bed? That will still only be a few decades from now. A drop in the bucket for a immortal like Jack. He's going to be around for a long, long, long time after I'm dead."

Gwen's eyes teared up. "Oh Ianto, sweetie, you don't have to distance your self to avoid pain! Even if it can't last forever, you should be as happy as you can be for how ever long your life is!"

"I am. Gwen, really, I like my life. I like my job, I like my friends, I like sleeping with Jack, or whomever I choose to sleep with. I'm not secretly sobbing my eyes out in a corner, I'm not brooding, I'm not recconing my self to forget the horror of Jack being non-monogamous. I'm happy."

"Oh Ianto, I want to believe that, but how can you be? The way Jack doesn't even try to hide what he's doing... I know you say it doesn't bother you, but it seems so...disrespectful to you."

"Gwen, if I was bothered, I wouldn't be with him. Really, you need to relax. Drink your coffee, and go home. Spend some time with Rhys. Nothing is going on today, I can keep an eye on the hub, and I'll call if anything changes."

"Oh, pet, I can't let you do that!" Gwen objected, though she looked like she really wanted to go.

"Go. I mean it. Shoo."

Gwen gnawed on her lower lip for a second then hugged Ianto. "Thank you, sweetie! I haven't gotten to spend that much time with Rhys lately...."

Ianto pushed her towards the door. "Go. Take the mug with you. We've got plenty. I'll buy more."

Gwen didn't argue anymore, just grabbed her coat and left, before Ianto could change his mind.

Ianto sighed in relief. He loved Gwen like a sister, but lord could that woman smother with concern. Even when it wasn't necessary.

Ianto made a fresh mug of coffee and settled back at Tosh's station to check on eBay. He pulled out his mobile when it buzzed and snorted at the message. Trust Jack to not be able to do anything with a mobile, but still be able to master Sexting while having sex with Owen.

The End


End file.
